weltenbibliothekfandomcom-20200215-history
Held
Held, der: Mensch, der durch absonderliches Verhalten im historischen Rückblick ein Maximum an Achtungspunkten auf der sozialen Skala gewonnen hat. Wesen des Heldentums framed|right|Held des Widerstands Zwei Dinge sind es, die unabdingbar zum Wesen des Heldentums gehören und die, in hinnehmbarer Verkürzung des komplexen Gesamtverhaltes, jenes Wesen auch ausreichend beschreiben. Es sind dies zum Ersten Männlichkeit und zum Zweiten Körperlichkeit. Es ist eine Tatsache, dass es keine weiblichen Helden gibt. Alle Frauen, die auch nur näherungsweise mit dem Begriff des Heldentums in Verbindung gebracht werden könnten, waren entweder Mannweiber und trugen Hosen (und seien es solche aus Blech [vgl. hierzu etwaJohanna von Orleans), oder aber litten nachweislich an schweren dissoziativen Persönlichkeitsstörungen (Gut-Mensch-Syndrom), sodass ihre Handlungen nicht mehr als freie menschliche Willensäusserungen, sondern allenfalls als pathologische Zwangshandlungen klassifiziert werden können (vgl. hierzu etwa Mutter Theresa). Einer gesunden Frau jedoch liegt von ihrem Wesen her das Heldische absolut fern. Dies verweist direkt auf eine gewisse genetische Disposition zum Heldentum, die, landläufig gesprochen, das Vorhandenseins des XY-Chromosomenpaares voraussetzt, also der defekten Variante der weiblichen XX-Form. Etwas hemdsärmelig, aber dennoch wissenschaftlich korrekt, lässt sich daher die These formulieren: "Um Held zu werden, muss man irgendwie sehr anders sein". Dies wird auch belegt durch den zweiten unabdingbaren Bestandteil des Heldentums, seinen Körperlichkeits-Aspekt. Zwar existiert der Begriff "Geistesheld", jedoch ist dies lediglich ein Euphemismus für eierköpfige Missfiguren mit Leberwurstärmchen, die ohne ihre Brille oder auch mehr als 100 Meter ausserhalb ihrer Schutzzone (Bibliotheksmauern, Seminarräume, Mutters bzw. Eheweibs Küche u.ä.) keine 20 Stunden überlebensfähig wären. Der wahre und einzige Held ist der Inbegriff körperlicher Potenz, ein Prachtstück, welches jedem Anatomieatlas zur Ehre gereichte, ein Ausbund an Energie und Kraft, mit je 24 blitzweissen Zähnen oben und unten, einem stahlharten Blick, der Feinde erstarren, Frauen jedoch schmelzen lässt und jenem überbordenden Mass an strotzender Gesundheit, welches Fußpilz und Grippeviren um die Träger solcher Attribute einen grossen Bogen schlagen lässt. Muskeln und Sehnen, Ecken und Kanten sind die optischen Merkmale des Heldens, an denen Generationen von Bildhauern und Malern bei der bildhaften Verewigung des Heldentums ihre Kunst beweisen mussten. framed|left|Gegen Zivilisten ist es stets leicht, ein Held zu sein Dieses Junktim von männlich-körperlich legt dem Heldentum und seinen Erscheinungsweisen denn auch seinen äusserst eng begrenzten Rahmen auf. Heldentaten zeichnen sich in der Regel durch einen im Grunde genommen bestürzenden Mangel an vorausschauendem Handeln aus. Ein eklatanter Ressourcenmangel zur Bewältigung einer Aufgabe ist geradezu die Voraussetzung für das Zustandekommen einer Heldentat. Mit einem guten Plan in der Tasche und ausreichender Ausrüstung sowie logistischer Unterstützung im Rücken kann es schlechterdings nicht zu Heldentaten kommen. Nur das völlig botte Hineinstolpern in Situationen, die jeder verantwortungsbewusst denkend und handelnde Mensch mit Leichtigkeit bereits im Vorfeld vermieden hätte, ermöglicht es dieser bestimmten Spezies Mann, zum Helden werden zu können. Dass es angesichts der Vielzahl tumber Toren, die die Welt bevölkern, nicht weitaus häufiger zu Heldentaten kommt, liegt einzig und allein daran, dass in letzter kausaler Konsequenz die Heldentat ein stochastisches Phänomen ist: manchmal hat man Glück, meistens aber nicht! Und so kommt es, dass die meisten Situationen, in denen Heldentaten theoretisch stattfinden könnten, genau so enden, wie auch zu erwarten, nämlich desaströs. Lediglich in einem äusserst geringen Prozentsatz aller Fälle und entgegen jeglicher vernünftiger Annahmen, verlaufen manche Unternehmungen nicht als Totalverlust, sondern lassen am Ende zumindest einen Beteiligten, letzteren meistens selber nicht wissend, wie ihm widerfuhr, das Geschehnis überleben, auf dass der Nachwelt durch diese Laune des Zufalls das geschenkt wird, wonach sie sich so sehnt: ein Held, ein Liebling der Götter, die Verkörperung des Guten und Edlen in dieser doch ach so bedrohlich scheinenden Welt. Ein oftmals, dies jedoch zu Unrecht betonter Aspekt des Heldentums ist seine vorgebliche Uneigennützigkeit. Nicht aus Hab- und Gewinnsucht, weder aus Ruhm- noch Ehrsucht stemmt angeblich der Held seine breite Brust den Fährnissen dieser Welt entgegen, sondern allein der Sache wegen. Dem Guten zum Sieg zu verhelfen, die Schwachen zu schützen und den Bedrängten zu retten sei, so will es die öffentliche Meinung, sein Metier. Das dies jedoch völliger Unfug ist, zeigt eine nähere Betrachtung der verschiedenen Typen des Heldens, wie sie im Folgenden vorgenommen werden soll. Typologie Der Pseudo-Held Dies ist der mit Abstand häufigste Typ und nur durch einen Betrug im historischen Rückblick zum Helden mutiert. Per Zufall einen Kopf grösser als die meisten anderen, ein wohlgenährter Fleischfresser und hinterhältig-durchtrieben bis in die Knochen, ist er es, der, hoch zu Pferd im Eisengewand, wehrlose Bauern und zerlumpte Wegelagerer metzelt. In naheliegender Verallgemeinerung des Jägerlateins werden in seinen blumigen Schilderungen aus vier halbverhungerten Jammergestalten dann gerne einmal drei Dutzend Riesen und ein zahnloser Wolf zum speienden Lindwurm. Solch Prahlerei sichert ihm zu Lebzeiten die Gunst mancher Dame und, wenige Generationen später, ehrenvolle Erwähnung in den Heimatsagen und ein Denkmal auf dem Marktplatz. Held aus Unvermeidlichkeit Hier tummeln sich die wahren Volldeppen vor dem Herrn. Ein Maximum an Unfähigkeit, gepaart mit verantwortungsloser Betriebsblindheit und massloser Sebstüberschätzung, lässt diesen Typus von einer Verlegenheit in die nächste Malaise stolpern, bis er, im wahrsten Sinne mit dem Rücken zur Wand, aus schierem Überlebenstrieb den nächsten Schritt nach vorn, sprich Richtung Feind, machen muss. Spätestens ab hier regiert das Rückenmark und, gottbefohlen, das Glück tut hin und wieder das seinige dazu, sodass diese Spezies das selbstverschuldete Desaster auf nahezu übernatürliche Weise überlebt, hierbei eine Schneise der Verwüstung hinterlassend. Zeugen solcher Vorgänge berichten nicht selten von Anzeichen einer "Entrücktheit" seitens des Helden, welche im Volksglauben dann gern zu "göttlicher Beseeltheit" stilisiert wird, die aber, biochemisch gesprochen, nichts anderes als eine adrenalin geschwängerte Form temporären Irrsinns ist. Held wider Willen Hier findet man, so widersprüchlich dies scheinen mag, den Feigling. Allein die Furcht, wieder einmal zu versagen und die Vorurteile seiner Mitwelt als ewiges Weichei zu bestätigen, lässt diesen Typus Mann in geeigneten Situationen zum Helden mutieren. Die schiere Verzweiflung treibt diese Männer zu Tollkühnheiten sondergleichen, die im Regelfalle natürlich tödlich, hin und wieder aber glimpflich bis geradezu glänzend verlaufen. Besonders Söhne strenger Mütter oder auch Ehemänner nörgelnder Hausdrachen werden so unter den Blicken ihrer Unterdrückerinnen zu Lebensrettern in Schwimmbädern, ziehen in zoologischen Gärten Kinder aus den Rachen wilder Bestien oder entreissen Bankräubern wagemutig ihre bereits sicher geglaubte Beute. Dieser Typus, von der Boulevardpresse auch gerne als der "Held von nebenan" betitelt, hat zwar keinerlei Chancen auf ein Denkmal zu Lebzeiten, jedoch nach Jahrhunderten winkt auch ihm, im Zeichen historischer Verklärung, die posthume Glorifizierung. Der Superheld Dieser ist eine rein literarische Fiktion. Durch einen Schicksalsschlag erster Güte (radioaktive Verseuchung, Hexenfluch u.ä.) mit übernatürlichen, ja geradezu abartigen Fähigkeiten ausgestattet, verlangt es eine verquere Moral von den solchermassen gebeutelten Kreaturen, ihre Kräfte zur Bekämpfung des Bösen einzusetzen, anstatt sich selber in Therapie zu begeben. So fliegen sie denn mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit, verstopfen Vulkane, geleiten abstürzende Flugzeuge sicher zu Boden, liefern stündlich ein Dutzend Verbrecher in die Gefängnisse ihrer Metropolen und müssen doch im Alltag ein elendes Leben in inferiorer beruflicher Stellung fristen, mit zwickendem Superheldentrikot unter ihren schäbigen Angestelltenanzügen. Ein wahres Hundeleben! Der Maulheld Ein im Grunde genommen vergleichsweise klug vorgehender Typus, der, unter Umgehung jeglicher realer Gefahren, zu Lebzeiten zwar relativ wenig Anerkennung geniesst, diesen Nachteil aber durch eine geschickt vorbereitete historische Irreführung für die Zukunft ummünzen kann. In diesem Sinne dem Pseudo-Helden ähnlich, schafft er beispielsweise durch die testamentarisch verfügte posthume Veröffentlichung von Tagebüchern und anderen literarischen Erzeugnissen rein fiktiven Inhaltes, der Nachwelt ein strahlendes Bild einer grandiosen Vita mit einer Vielzahl heldenhafter Begebenheiten zu vermitteln, welche aus einem boshaften Lügner über die Zwischenstufe des charmanten Schwindlers a la Münchhausen in noch fernerer Zukunft die Option auf Betreten der Heldenruhmeshalle eröffnet. framed|left|Lametta Held Held der Arbeit Lediglich ein perfides Sprachkonstrukt für arme Teufel, die, auf der Flucht vor kapitalistischer Ausbeutung, sich dem realen Sozialismus mit Haut und Haaren in die Arme warfen, um alsdann, auf Kosten ihrer Gesundheit und unter Ruinierung sämtlicher halbwegs erfüllbarer Arbeitsnormen, in einem zwölfmonatigen Zustand des Dauerwahns sich den Hass sämtlicher Kollegen zuzogen, und dies für den Preis einer Blechmedaille nebst 10.000 Mark Spielgeld. Der Lametta-Held Die verächtlichste Variante im Umfeld des Heldenwesens schlechthin. Ein Schreibtischtäter und Kulissenschieber, ein Buchhalter, der mit Menschenleben rechnet und, im Falle positiven Saldos, den Titel "Feldmarschall" oder "Held von Tannenberg" erhält, mit goldblechüberzogener Plautze Militärparaden abwinkt und sich von Fähnchen schwenkenden Kindern bejubeln lässt, oder, deutlicher formuliert, ein Schandfleck der Geschichte. Der Schurke als Antagonist zum Helden Die unnahbare Kälte, die den Helden in seiner konzeptionellen Reinform umweht, seine gottähnliche Überlegenheit und hierdurch letztliche Unmenschlichkeit verlieh dem Helden zu allen Zeiten auch gewisse abstossende Züge, sodass es nicht Wunder nimmt, dass ihm seit jeher ein Gegenspieler angedichtet wurde: der Schurke. In jenem dürfen sich alle menschlichen Schwächen und Mäkel vereinen, die dem Helden aus moralischer Sicht abgesprochen werden müssen. Der Schurke säuft und vögelt sich durchs Leben, prasst von früh bis spät, besitzt heldenähnliche Kräfte, darüber hinaus aber Lebenswitz und Genussfähigkeit: kurz gesagt, der Schurke ist so, wie ein jeder gerne wäre, aber, vorgeblich, niemand sein darf. Unzweifelhaft jedoch wäre die Welt um einiges besser, gäbe es weniger falsche Helden und mehr echte Schurken! Gibt es wahre Helden? Aber sicher. In den Geschichtsbüchern finden sie sich zwar eher selten, aber hin und wieder erscheinen sie selbst hier. Ansonsten trifft man sie im Alltag, aber kaum hat man sie entdeckt, sind sie, husch husch, bescheiden schon wieder verschwunden, denn, es gibt viel zu tun für wahre Helden. Literatur *"Wie ich den Krieg gewann", Paul Hindenburg, 1917, Tannenberg *"Das tapfere Schneiderlein oder Sieben auf einen Streich - Eine Anleitung zum Heldentum", V. Olxmund, 1824, Schloss Flunkersteiner Kategorie:Gesellschaft Kategorie:Kultur Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Legende